


New Year's Eve

by TaraHarkon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costume Swap, Just Roll With It, New Year's Eve, Personality Swap, because of the costumes, dressed as each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste has been looking forward to the masquerade at Chloe's since he got the invitation, even more so since his father actually granted permission for him to attend. Now he just has to hope everything goes well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

"Dude, who are you supposed to be, Bro-bug?"  
Adrien sighed and adjusted the elastic for his mask.  
"Ladybugs, the bug I mean, can be male. So why not?"  
"Well, you're totally rocking it. Paint the yo-yo yourself?"  
His shoulders drooped slightly.  
"It looks terrible, doesn't it?"  
"Nah, you're awesome, dude! I'm surprised you went with Ladybug though. You'd make a pretty good Cat Noir."  
Nino gave Adrien a grin and then waved, spotting someone else across the party.  
"I gotta go get the tunes cranked, dude. Go rock on, okay?" Nino flashed him two thumbs up as he walked backwards through the crowd. “You do you, Adrien!”  
That left Adrien alone and now he was starting to feel uncertain. He looked down at his bright red sweatpants with hand painted polkadots and the t-shirt to match and sighed, starting towards the snack table to see if there was any cheese he could sneak to Plagg.  
“Girl, that costume is off the chain!”  
Alya’s unmistakable voice cut through the din of the party, followed almost immediately by Chloe’s disdainful tones.  
“Ugh, _of course_ , Marinette would dress-up as a cat-girl.”  
“She’s dressed as Cat Noir, you fake fan.”  
Adrien’s looked first to Alya in her completely perfect Ladybug costume. He wasn’t too surprised to see that she had the details right, and he would know. Then his eyes followed to Chloe. She was also dressed as Ladybug, but her costume wasn’t nearly as well made and a few of the details were wrong. He grinned to himself, remembering the last time he’d seen her wearing it when he and Ladybug had gone to protect her from Lady Wifi. Finally, his eyes came to rest on Marinette and his heart almost stopped. He’d been half expecting another Ladybug, despite Chloe’s comment. Instead, he found himself looking at a perfect costume of…well…him. Marinette was standing there in an unquestionable purr-fect Chat Noir costume. He blinked a few times, no longer paying any attention to Plagg eating cheese somewhere under the snack table. How how she gotten it so accurate? And how were those ears staying attached without magic? He took a few steps forward, mouth open almost as though he wanted to say something. Then Marinette turned and spotted him. He felt his cheeks go warm realizing just how tight the costume was on her and just how little was being left to the imagination.  
“Cat got your tongue?”  
The words tripped over themselves trying to come out of his mouth and for the first time in his life, Adrien was left stammering talking to a girl.  
“Wh-wha-what? I…um…Ma-Marinette?”  
His voice cracked on the last syllable of her name and she paused, chewing her lower lip.  
“Too much? I mean…of him? I was trying to copy how Chat acts and…”  
"No! No, it's fine. I mean, you're fine...doing fine. You've really got his...essence down."  
She gave him a grin, _his_ grin on her face.  
“By the way, I love your costume, Bugaboo”  
Adrien's eyes went huge and a bright blush crossed his cheeks under the domino mask.  
"Y-you um...you do?"  
“Yeah, you made it yourself, right? I think that’s really great.”  
He couldn’t help it, a smile crossed his face. He really had been proud of his costume before he’d seen the kinds of things the others were wearing. She smiled at him, scooping up one of the small cupcakes from the tray and held out a second for him. They were ladybug spotted and his smile broadened even more.  
“I’ve never been to a New Year’s party before,” he found himself saying. “I didn’t realize everyone else’s costumes would be so…detailed? Well made?”  
She looked around the room.  
“Chloe bought her’s. Alya spent the whole year working on her’s, I know that for a fact since I helped with some of it. And this is just what I do…so… And look, most people have costumes like your’s. See?”  
She pointed out a few people to him and his spirits rose even more. It was true, most of the costumes were simple.  
“Thanks, Marinette.”  
She returned his smile and Adrien felt something inside him going flip flop. It could have been his heart, or maybe the butterflies in his stomach. The only time he ever felt like this was with Ladybug, and even then he knew how to pull himself together and talk to her. But this. It was like Marinette smiled and lit up his whole world.  
“Would…um…would you mind maybe showing me how New Year’s parties normally…go? You know, so I don’t make any mistakes?”  
It was a weak excuse to spend time with her and he was really hoping she wouldn’t notice, especially not when he was so thrown off by her. Her imitation of his bow was absolutely flawless, so was the grin that went with it.  
“I’m at your service, m’Ladybug.”  
Adrien didn’t quite know how to respond to that, though he cringed inwardly. Did it really sound that ridiculous when he said it? He hoped not. At the same time, the blush on his cheeks was brightening. She took his hand, tugging him into the party.  
“Marinette? Where are we going?”  
“To go have fun!”


End file.
